goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Goat City Hospital
Moved from The StarShine Special Richie *curled up in a hopsital bed, an IV in her arm* .... *sniffle* Princess '*standing next to Richie* Your gonna be ok Richie, we'll try to win the beauty pageant for you... 'Jeff *standing in the corner* I broke out of the mental hospital..... You okay Richie? Zeon: ''into the room, is covered in burns and scratches, in normal Gi Sorry, I got here as fast as I could. Oh my god, Richie, what happened? Fasha *Runs in* OH MY GOD what happened? I was just on my way home and then I saw an ambulance.*sees richie* OKAY seriously what happened? 'Steve' *leaning against the wall* 'Richie' *eyes light up as Zeon comes in* Ze-kun! *ignores Fasha and Steve completely* '''Jeff: '''I'm not even important enough to be acknowleged about you ignoring me!? I only saved your life multiple times...... 'Richie *sharp glare at Jeff* Oh, bugger off! 'Zeon: '''Sorry I was late... it's been a long week... ''some blood off '''Richie Oh-oh no, Ze-kun... I'm-I'm happy you're here at all. Zeon: 'That sounds like I'm never around.. '''Jeff: '''Fasha, Steve. Let's give the two love birds a moment alone. *steps out into hall* Fasha Okay *walks out while giggling a bit* 'Princess *is asleep so can't see anything* Wha... when... who....whe....ughhhh.... apostrophe s- Richie ... Water Princess, just go! -*almost seems to be close to tears* Princess '*wakes up* Oh, soo very sorry Richie... I'll leave you alone with Zeon. *walks into hall with the others* 'Richie .... *staring down at the blankets of her bed* Ulqi *walks in, removing her hood as she sees Richie* Hey, Richie-la. I... I heard what happened. You alright? Richie ! Ulqi-! .. Hi. *smiles, despite the fact her cheeks are a little sunken in* Ulqi *smiles slightly, but not too much to where it would cause a slasher smile* How have you been? *walks to the bedside* ??? '*claps hands slowly, sarcastic style, the sound coming somewhere from the shadows* Well, well, well! Isn't that cute? Richie Piccolo Cordelia with her friends. *Sigh* I never really got this friend thing. 'Richie ..Who....what..? Um. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426175342/goatcity/images/4/44/Sweatdrop.gif Just gonna ignore that creeper voice. *looks at Ulqi* I'm alright. This is nothing to worry your pretty little head over, really... ??? '*Walks forward, revealing himself* Oh really? Last time I checked, you collapsed. I'd say that such things aren't normal. *Takes forward gun, pointing at Ulqi* Don't you agree? *Mumbling* I was hoping that Zeon would do something. Eh, who cares.* 'Ulqi *steps back, resting her hand on the kitchen knife in her belt loop* Can... I help you in some way? Otherwise I'd like you to leave. Richie ....*starts curling up in her blankets, but stops as the movement shifts the IV in her arm* *bites her lip, trying to avoid crying out in pain* ??? 'Surely you can help me! Please notify who you call Zeon that I am waiting on the roof. If he dares, he can come after me. Or otherwise I, Jökä-Face will come back. There, there, no need to stab me. *Pats Ulqi on shoulder, and teleports out* 'Richie ... *whimpers* Ulqi ... Well, then. A rather... unpleasant visit, to say the least. '' *looks at Richie, and sighs* Hey, you alright? It's... nothing to worry about. '''Zeon: 'something under Gi, night is starting to fall ''Sorry, Richie, but I've got to go... ''out Richie .... *blank, vaguely disturbed look* *goes back to staring at her blankets* Fasha O__O Umm...what just happened?out A few mins later... Fasha *runs in*Guys we need to get out of here every room is catching on fire one at a time! Princess I... can't... hold... it... much longer!!!... *gets in Richies room* We need to go Richie and the others *big explotion in hallway* ... Uuuhhhh maybe too late for that... Fasha One of us needs to help Richie out Princess 'Where's Steve he could... or Zeon..? Fasha Where ''is Zeon? He just ran away, and the room is about to blow up. '''Princess Ugh someone HELP! *cough cough* HELP!! SOMEONE... ANYONE... *passes out because of the amount of smoke in the air* Fasha*holds breath* of the walls suddenly explodes, The Scourge leaps in. The Scourge: 'Hurry! Out now! 'Princess '*is still out cold* Ugghh 'Ulqi Merde... *picks up Water Princess and throws her over her shoulder* Hey, you! *looks at The Scourge* Get Richie out of here! Richie *freaking out a little* Ummmmmmm.... *coughs quietly* The Scourge: ''Richie over shoulder, leaps out the hole, firing a grappling hook, is pulled out'' Face off Jökä-Face: '*Sitting on the hospital roof, staring out in the sky, singing a little* G''et on up, when you're down, duu duu, take a good look around...I know it's not much, but it's okay.... '''The Scourge: ''hidding by the darkness, it is night What do you want? '''Jökä-Face: '''Ah. Zeon. So you did show up.*Gets up* Well, I want many things. Let's see....defeating you, world domination. Eh, who am I kidding? Kyyayhaha! I just want a good laugh! And I got things to tell.... '''The Scourge: '''Zeon's at home, sipping hot chocolate. You're dealing with a whole new brand of trouble. '''Jökä-Face: '''Funny. But you see, you wouldn't touch me. Because at any moment, I can ''destroy ''the room Richie Cordelia is in. *Grins* And what would Hoodie say if he saw us like this? '''The Scourge: '''Hoodie would tell me to beat you, no matter the cost. And, don't worry, I don't intend on letting you destroy the room. '''Jökä-Face: '''Where is Hoodie now? *Gasps* Didn't he dissapear? ''Screen fades into black.... Inside The Scourge's mind... Hoodie: 'Z! What's with the outfit, man? Listen to me. And remember this, would'ya? *Take care of Hiyoko. I can't do that now. *And....Jökä-Face. That bastard...he killed me. Please, just take care of Hiyoko and my Hero Chao Happy. Please.... '''The Scourge: '''I didn't really have a choice. I'll do my best, and I already have a Neutral Chao. ''belt, pulls out a small metal rod '''Hoodie: '''Hiyoko knows how Happy is. Happy and your chao will be bestest friends. *Grabs Zeon's shoulder* T-thanks, bro. *Sad smile* G-goodbye! *Crying, and vanishes* '''The Scourge: ''loud I've got too many dead friends. ''spinning the rod Jökä-Face: '*Gasps dramatically* Oh noes! You know about Hoodie's death? '''The Scourge: '''Yep. And now, you're going to hurt. ''the rod, cracking into the side of Face's skull 'Jökä-Face: '*Falls down on head, bleeding nose blood* OUCH! That hurt! *Gets up, raising right hand in the air, thunder is in the air* But this will eventually hurt more. *Grins as lighting falls down, hitting the glove* DIE!!! *Lightning shoots out from Glove, hitting The Scourge point blank in the chest* Gyyahahahaaa! *Steps on The Scourge's body* Surrender already. '''The Scourge: ''Smiles Not this time. ''second rod falls down, cracking Face in the back of the head Princess *'Hospital is rumbling and is still out in hallway trying to figure out with Fasha what just happened in Richie's room* What the heck was that! *looks at roof* It looks like the roof is about to come down on us... Whats happening up there? Steve: * decides to move* It's about time i made my move Fasha out the hallway '''Jökä-Face: *'Laughs hysterically, but switches to a scream of pain* Gyaahahaaa---AAAH! It HUUURTS!!! *Slowly gets up, although quite dizzy* I think....you...busted....my....skull. * Since you are...GYAAAHAHAA....obviously quite strong, there is nothing left to do...besides....THIS!!! *Runs towards The Scourge, tackling him, sending him crashing to the ground, followed by a barrage of punches to the face* 'Jökä-Face: '''Take this, madda-crapper! 'Princess *'turns into original form and shoots water balls at the roof causing it to hit Jökä-Face* What is up there I don't know... FashaCan you fly? 'Princess 'Oh yeah I can... *flies to roof where I see Jökä-Face punching and kicking The Scourge and Face accidentally throws back his hand and I fall from the roof the the hallway floor* OW I think my leg is damaged or something! Fasha *pokes head up to see whats happening and then goes back down* O_O I just saw a battle. 'Princess Ugh my leg hurts... and the roof is about to collapse... someone needs to get Richie and the rest out of here *tries to stand up but falls back down* Can someone please help me... Jökä-Face: *'Grabs The Scourge's face, and talks to him in a lowered voice* I killed Hoodie and left his body in a place you'll never find. Good luck finding the body. *Picks out remote and press some buttons* It's about I turn the lights out. Hehe. Goodbye! *Hospital starts to catch on fire and explodes, room by room* Gyyahahahaa! *Runs toward the edge of the roof and jumps down, arms wide-spread* Hmm...that water did taste quite good. 'Princess AHHH *casts water spell and creates a water barrier to stop the fire from spreading to Richies room and crawls to Richies room and calls everyone to get in her room* COME ON EVERYONE GET IN RICHIE'S ROOM!!! Jeff: '*hiding in a corner, muttering* Warden Joka-Face is here... He's gonna take me back! '''Jökä-Face: '*Lands on the ground* Ouch. I think I busted my nose, got a crack in my skeleton, and now, I have broken my arm--*Stares up* The escaped prisoner! *Flies back up, sees Jeff* How you escaped is unimaginable. However, that ends...NOW!!! *Lightning strikes Jökä-Face's glove* So.... *Evil grin* shall we dance? 'Jeff: '*dives under Richie's bed* Don't let him take me! grappling hook grabs the back of Joka-Face's shirt, yanking towards The Scourge '''The Scourge: ''Joka-Face in the, well, face, breaking his jaw. ''GIVE UP!